


Phelgor's Nightmare

by WinterWandering



Series: Don't Leave Me [7]
Category: Cryp07
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24116260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWandering/pseuds/WinterWandering
Relationships: Levi | Cryp07 & Phelgor | Cryp07
Series: Don't Leave Me [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739524
Kudos: 5





	Phelgor's Nightmare

Phelgor whimpered, tears streaming down their face. “Manny can’t be dead!”  
Levi looked at them with sadness in his eyes. “He is.” Envy’s voice distorted like the crackling of TV static. “I am too.”   
They scrambled backwards, horror etched in their face. “You can’t be dead. No, no. You can’t! You told me Manny was dead!””   
An invisible soft hand ran through their hair. “It’s okay Phel. It’s only a nightmare. You gotta wake up.”  
“Big bro…?”   
“Mhm.”  
“But you're right here.” Phelgor looked at the Levi that was across from them. (Fake, their mind whispered.)   
“Can you wake up for me Phel?” Levi hummed, his voice gentle.   
.  
.  
.  
Phel’s eyes fluttered open, as the soft hand kept running through their hair. “Hey Phel…”  
Their big brother looked worse for wear, with his eyes still red rimmed. “You had a nightmare.”  
The youngest Sin sniffled, clutching at Levi’s jacket. “It was horrible!”  
The green-eyed snake just hummed softly. “You’re okay now. I promise.”  
“Promise…?”  
“Promise.”


End file.
